A diffrent Quest
by Chris Giliphry
Summary: What would happen if the summoner and her guardians had faild? If Sin couldn't be defeated, and Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and Auron had all faild? Chapter 5 up!
1. Failed

This story is what happened if Sin wasn't destroyed, and the mission to destroy Sin had failed. It's kind of a lame topic, but I'm trying.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFX. Square-Enix does, and I don't own theses characters bla blab bla.. so I just don't k.

Chapter: 1 Failed

Tidus was shot back, as a mighty blow had struck him, it seemed that all of his friends were unconscious, that is all except Yuna who was struggling to get back to her feet. Tidus unable to stand any longer crawled over to her. "Yuna," he whispered. And fell to the ground as darkness consumed his world.

**The End….** :D

----------------------------------------------------------------

So

how'd

you

like

it?

it

wasn't

the

happiest

ending

but

it

works.

I

Know

Some

of

you

may

not

like

it

but

all

well...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**JUST KIDDING!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Tidus' eye lids quivered, soon his blue eyes opened completely. "Wha-," he gasped. He was laying on a soft bed. How did he get here? The blond haired teen stared at the ceiling trying so desperately to remember what had happened after… Nothing, not one thing came to his mind that he could remember, _Did we fail, did Sin survive?_ A strange silence filled the room that he was in, then a voice echoed in his mind.

"You failed, and now there is nothing to be done," Tidus whipped his head around, a jolt of pain shot through his body for moving so suddenly. The boy fayth was standing there.

"You again? What happened? Where is every body?" Tidus asked anxiously.

The fayth shook his head sadly, "only two survived other than your self." A small tear rolled down Tidus' cheek.

"What?! No, that can't be?!" Tidus sat up and was met by some more pain that moved up and down his spine and raddled in his head. He ignored it, and stood up. "Why are you telling me this, it can't be true?"

The fayth looked down, "unfortunately it is, you must see for your self." He looked up and met Tidus' blue eyes, "first go to your surviving companions, then travel to the Farplane. The fayth then faded away, until he was no longer there.

Tidus walked out the door, he wasn't sure where he was every thing was still a bit fuzzy. A man greeted him by bowing, in the motion that Tidus had grown use to. "Your companions are in those two rooms. Tidus nodded the with hast he walked in to the first door.

He found Rikku lying on a bed looking pretty cut up, but sleeping soundly. A worried look crossed his face, _only two survived, so that means every one else is gone…to the Farplane. _Not wanting to disturb Rikku from getting a good rest he walked in the next room, Kimahri was standing in a corner not looking as bad as Rikku or himself but none the less still in bad shape.

"Kimahri," Tidus walked over to the hornless Ronso, "do you know what happened to the others?" Kimahri just shook his head. Tidus started walking out of the room, but stopped at the doorway, "I'm going to the Farplane, to check if…to check and see if the worst has happened to them." Tidus walked out the door.

When Tidus was out side he finally recognized the place as Luca. "I guess I'm going by my self." Right after he said that a small voice came from behind him.

"No your not, because I'm coming too," Tidus spun around to face Rikku. The blond haired girl noticed Tidus' wounds, "She pulled out a spare Al Bhed potion, and gave it to Tidus to drink. He put the rim of the vile to his lips and let the liquid flow in to his mouth, it wasn't very much. But it had a sweet tingling sensation. His wounds soon closed up.

"All right lets get going," he replied after drinking the potion.

She still had some kind of communication with her father and brother, so she told them to bring their sky ship to Luca so they could pick Tidus and Rikku up.

"Is Kimahri coming?" Rikku asked as they were boarding the air ship. The blitz ball star shook his head and continued on to the ship.


	2. A dead companion

As the air ship took to the sky Tidus was trying to gather his thoughts, and he wondered how the perfect plan to defeat Sin had failed. Rikku was over yelling at brother and telling him wear to go. As soon as she finally got it in his head that they were going to the Farplane which was located by the GuadoSalam, she walked over to Tidus.

"We thought that we had found a way to kill Sin without the final summoning didn't we?" Rikku sighed and looked at the ground. "Do you think we will find the others in the Farplane?"

Tidus shrugged, "I don't know." Tidus looked down at the green eyed girl. "I honestly don't want to find them there, but that's the first place we have to look."

"But, but what if we do find them there?"

"Than, than, we'll know," Tidus' hands went in to fists. "Why couldn't I stop him?! Ugh it's all my fault!" He wined.

Rikku looked up at him, worried. "It's not your-," she was cut off by Brother yelling.

"WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEERE!"

Rikku and Tidus slowly walked off of the ship. As they were about the enter the Farplane Tidus took a deep breath and walked in.

Rikku didn't like to be in the Farplane and changed her mind so she waited, out side of it.

Tidus walked to a confined corner, not that there really was one and started to think about all of his friends that were missing. There was Lulu, Wakka, Auron, and Yuna all appearing clearly in his mind. And to his horror, the pyro flies started to assemble.

Soon a full body of one of his friends was in front of him. It was Auron.

Tidus looked up at him, why was he the only one there, perhaps the others weren't dead, perhaps they were still alive some where in Spira. "A-Auron."

The samurai looked down at Tidus, "The fayth told me you'd come."

"The others their not in the Farplane with you, that means their still alive right?!" He asked anxiously.

Auron shook his head, "not necessarily," he said in an emotionless tone. Seeing the look of confusion on the blond head's face he continued, "They may be dead, just unsent." Tidus hadn't thought of that.

"Un sent," he repeated. "That would mean they might turn in to feinds!" Auron nodded.

"I have to go find them then?" Another nod, "I have another question. Do you…like it in the Farplane?"

Auron started to laugh, "I'd rather be in Spira if that's what you mean."

The blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I guess I have to go and look for them right?"

Auron nodded, "yes and you should probably try and find them as soon a possible."

"So I better go now then," Tidus looked up at Auron.

He simply nodded. Pyro flies started fly away as Auron's figure slowly faded away. Tidus turned and started walking to the exit of the Farplane, he glanced back once then went to meet Rikku.

He approached Rikku who was fiddling with some small machina. When she heard Tidus approaching she quickly put it away and stood up.

"Well?" Rikku looked at Tidus anxiously.

"Only one of our friends is in the Farplane."

"So that means that the others are alive!!!"

Rikku started jumping around. Tidus stopped her, "they may be unsent, just because their not in the Farplane doesn't mean their alive."

She stopped and looked at him with her bright green eyes, "who…was in there?"

The blitz star sighed, "Auron."

"So we have to go look for the others then, right."

Tidus nodded, "there's another problem."

Rikku looked at him with little surprise on her face since they had been having problems ever since sin came to Spira.

"Sin, he's still alive," Tidus shook his head ashamed. "I can't believe we weren't able to kill him. We were so close!" He stomped his foot on the ground like an upset child.

When they were back on the air ship, the worrier stood in the hall way leaning against a wall wondering where to start looking.

Rikku walked in, "so uh…have you decided on a place yet?" She asked.

Tidus just shook his head back and forth.

"Well if hmm…we know their not in Luca," Rikku said pacing back and forth.

"Let's start at Bevelle, I need to talk to that fayth that's their any way," he said with a determine look on his face.

"Okay to Bevelle!" The Al Bhed girl ran over to Brother, and started yelling at him in her native tong and telling him wear to go.

Tidus made his way on to the deck of the air ship. The wind blew threw his blond hair as they picked up speed. A nice breeze felt good on his face. The blond head looked out to open sky, then down at the ground at the ocean and all of the cities and villages.

The sound of foot steps on the metal reached his ears. Tidus' head whipped around to see Rikku walking towards him. She looked out at the view.

"It's almost enough to make you forget about Sin…" her word carried in the wind.

The thought of Sin was now back in his mind. Sin had always been in his head ever since he'd heard of it, but at that moment it was at the back of his mind. Now at the mention of Sin his anger came back and he began worrying about that instead of enjoying the scenery like before.

_Gee thanks Rikku, _he thought to him self.

"We're on our way to Bevelle right now and should arrive soon," she said still looking over the edge of the ship.

"Yeah I know…"


	3. confused

Okay, I know I take forever and my chapters are really short but I'm sorry it's just the way I work. I've been really busy lately, so yeah. I hope you like this chapter, make sure you Review…or else! You have to review even if you've reviewed before on previous chapters so I know how I'm doing, if it's getting better, or it's getting worse. Y'know?

Oh yeah I still don't own final fantasy X

Chapter 3

When they arrived at Bevelle Rikku and Tidus were of coarse stopped by many people who were saying how sorry they were and such. After about the third person it started to get on Tidus' nerves. _I guess it's expected_, he thought to himself, _but it's so annoying._

Just as he was thinking this yet another person approached them. _What is this? The eighth person so far? _As the person came up Tidus noticed that she was rather…elderly, and talked slow with a scratchy voice. He tapped his foot impatiently as she droned on, about exactly the same stuff as every body else.

"Okay! We've really got to get going," he said cutting her off from what she was saying. He quickly grabbed Rikku's arm and made a run for the temple.

"Do those people ever quit?" Rikku asked looking over at Tidus as they ran.

Tidus shook his head, "does it look like they were going to quit?"

As they came to the door they skidded to a stop. The blond boy walked to the door and was about to go in when he was stopped by some one placing their hand on his shoulder. "Look I've heard it all ready," he said turning around to see Rikku had placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, what," Tidus asked a little embarrassed that he had mistaken her for some person who wanted to start talking about his companions' deaths.

"Look," she pointed to the door that led inside.

Tidus looked and saw that the small fayth was standing in front of it looking up at him. But as always his hood was drawn up so no one was ever able to see his eyes.

"I just came to see you," The blitz star stepped closer to him.

"I know," he said. All of the sudden every thing froze except for Tidus and the fayth. "This time don't cry," he said before disappearing.

"Why do you keep saying stuff about that, I'm not crying am I!" The surroundings changed in to a pure white nothingness. "Huh?"

Tidus felt a sudden pounding in his head, and a rush of pain rushed threw his body. He collapsed to his knees unable to stand any more. There was a faint buzzing sound that started to grow louder and louder until worrier couldn't take it any longer.

He burst out screaming, "AAAHHHHH!" He clapped his hands to his ears but that didn't help at all really. He was now on the ground curled up in to a ball type thing from the pain. He clamped his eyes shut. "What's h-happening," he asked no one unparticular, especially since there was no body there in the white space except for him. Soon he slipped out of consciousness.

The blitz star awoke on the hard stone street, a groan escaped his lips. He opened his eyes slowly. It felt like all his energy was drained out of him and opening his eyes was a challenging task.

The day was gone and it was night yet it didn't seem like Spira's peacful night. There were still people wondering about the street, reckless teenagers laughing with friends and talking about things, and brilliant lights shining around.

"Hey, hey dude, are you okay?" A voice asked from the side of Tidus.

With great effort Tidus turned his head towards him. When the man caught sight of Tidus' face he started yelling and freaking out.

"OH MY GOSH! I-IT'S YOU!" The man was jumping around and pointing his finger at Tidus.

"What?" Tidus asked his throat dry and his voice hoarse.

"Dude, we thought you died. I mean you just disappeared like your dad, b-but now your back and your…just let me tell you one thing the team is not doing to well with out ya," the man started laughing and seemed very happy but Tidus had no clue who he was.

Remember Review!

Much Love,

Aalazzerath


	4. Back home

**Again I don't own Final fantasy 10 so yeah. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review after k. Tell me how I'm doing. Thanks to all of you who reviwed and are going to review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: back home 

After a little wail Tidus was able to gain enough strength to stand up, all though he was a little wobbly. After he was up he was able to clearly see where he was. "Zanarkand," he muttered. Never did he think he would end up back here and especially after they were defeated by Sin.

"That's right! Home sweet home, eh'," the strange man that found him said. He walked to the warrior's side; Tidus cast him a sideways glance then looked back to the brilliant city. Some how he wasn't as excited or as happy as he imagined he would be once he returned home.

_Maybe all I need is to meet up with my friends or some thing. Then I'll be happy, right! Right? _But he still couldn't shake the feeling that some thing was missing. He started walking down the street slowly. "Nothing's changed," he muttered. The man that seemed so fascinated by Tidus' sudden arrival seemed to have left.

As Tidus approached his old apartment he stopped in front of the door. "By now they've probably come and taken all of my stuff out," he said pushing the door open. _Why isn't it locked? Don't they usually keep it locked if some one's not living in it? _He stepped inside. It was dark but you could still make out the shapes of furniture. A couch, a desk, ect.

He flipped the switch on but the light didn't blink on like normal. Tidus sighed walking over to a dark blue lamp with a light blue lamp shade and flipped that light on. Luckily it wasn't burned out like the ceiling lights. The blond teen looked around the room, it had been untouched. "Odd," he mumbled. Walking in to other rooms he noticed the same thing, every thing was just like he had left it be for that blitz game. _Why isn't the city destroyed from Sin attacking it?_ He wondered.

There was a light knock at the open door. Tidus walked in to the other room to see who it was only to be tackled to the ground by about ten people! "Whoa!" The blitz star was rather surprised not to mention buried under a dog pile. "I guess new travels fast then," he gasped barely able to breathe from every one on top of him.

"We thought you were gone for good, man!"

"Yeah!"

"Every one's missed you!"

"Yeah!"

"Now you're back and we're going on a winning streak again!"

"Yeah!"

"Stop saying 'yeah' you dweeb."

Finally every one let Tidus get out from the pile. _Yes, every thing's exactly the same,_ he thought. Tidus couldn't help but grin at his friends. They were all such goof balls. A couple of them were jumping on his couch and some were clustered around him and others were of coarse in the kitchen snacking on what every was still edible. Every thing was the same except him. The experiences he had been through had changed him, no doubt about it.

Tidus stood up off of the carpet. "So tell me, how bad have you been doing with out me," he asked leaning against the white wall.

His black headed friend shook his head, "it's horrible! Not one game! Not one game!"

"You haven't won any since Sin…I mean since I left?" He shook his head again. Tidus sighed; blitz ball was great and was fun. It use to be the center of his life but…there were other things that seemed to matter more now: like he still needed to find the others, alive or unsent, he still needed to find them.

* * *

After a wail his friends left his house around thee in the morning leaving a really tired Tidus and a huge mess. He didn't bother to clean it up. Quietly he walked in to his room and collapsed on his bed, "I wonder what happened to Rikku." He rolled over to his side. _What about Wakka?_ He'd be so excited if he saw the Zanarkand blitz stadium, it was at least two times bigger than the one in Luca. _And Lulu?_ She might not be as impressed as Wakka would be with the city but, she would still probably enjoy it. _Yuna… _He rolled over to his other side more uncomfortable. What had happened to her, surly she couldn't be dead, if she was then… No he didn't want to think about if she is dead he wanted to think that she was only lost and he was going to find her and save her. Yes that's what would happen. But even as Tidus thought this he couldn't help but doubt. 

"Oh, I miss you so much," he groaned. Finally after a wail of twisting and turning in bed he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please Review, even if you've reviewed on previous chapters. I know it's not that long, sorry. I'll try and up date as soon as I can, k.**

**Much luv,**

**Aalazzerath**


	5. The unknown friend

**Hi, I'm getting better at updating, right? Any ways you know the drill, Read then review. Got it! If you don't review then I'll do some thing that you don't like.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Unknown friend**

Rikku's eyes widened as found herself sitting on the ground leaning on a building that was so tall that you couldn't see the top. She stood up and almost lost her balance, but she quickly put her hand against the wall to brace herself. "Th-this isn't Spira!" A loud group of teens about her same age passed by, talking about some things that Rikku didn't even understand. As they walked by one of the boys spotted her. He separated himself from the large group and went over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing on the streets of Zanarkand alone," he asked?

Rikku shrugged, _Zanarkand? That's in ruins, I can't be in Zanarkand! _"I don't know, some thing happened and I kind of just appeared here," she said looking down at the ground slightly embarrassed at how stupid that answer sounded. She looked back up at the boy, he had light brown hair, green eyes, and a pretty strong build. "Where are all of you and your friends going?"

A grin spread across his lips. "There's this old friend of ours who disappeared a wail ago, but some how he just kind of reappeared. We're going to see him," he answered. "Come on, you can come with us," he grabbed her hand and started running down the street to catch up with the groupe.

They all stopped at an apartment with the door wide open. One person went up and knocked on the door. When Rikku saw some one approaching but couldn't tell who because all of the sudden he was covered in a dog pile. She giggled at this. _This friend of there's must really be some thing_, she thought to herself.

As the night raged on in the house Rikku tried to see the person that had disappeared a wail ago but some how some thing happened every time she was about to, like: some one pulled her aside because they wanted to talk or a boy wanted to flirt, her friend from earlier wanted her to get some thing to eat, some one wanted her to jump on the couches with them, she tripped, she knocked some thing over, some one ran in to her, the large group wouldn't move away from him in time for her to see, and the list goes on.

Finally she gave up and went to a couch that wasn't being jumped on and sat down. Out of her pocket she pulled the machina that she had been working on earlier. She examined it then let out a sigh and tossed it away on to the ground. _I still need to find the others and Tidus now. Where did he go?_ She wondered.

Finally every one started to leave, but right when Rikku was going to be able to see this friend of theirs she was pulled out the door by the brown headed friend she met earlier. "You can stay at my house for tonight if you don't have any where else to go," he said but she seemed preoccupied.

She looked at him and nodded, "Okay! I don't know your name do I? I'm Rikku!" She grinned.

"Th' names Criht," he said smiling. He led her back to his house where she could stay the night.

As the warm glow of the sun touched Tidus' face he started to wake up. Sighing he turned over in bed but then realized that he wasn't in bed like he presumed. He pushed himself off of the floor. Some how he had gotten his blankets tangled up around him at night. The warrior couldn't help but grin but then it soon faded. He worked to untangle himself from the blanket. When he finally had that rather frustrating task he stood up and stretched his arms wail yawning.

He had to find the others, no more stalling. Tidus left with out eating breakfast out on to the streets. It was funny because the streets are more lively at night then they are in the day. He walked down the street with little luck of just seeing one of his companions. "They're probably not even in Zanarkand!"

He came to the blitz ball stadium. _But if they were this is where Wakka would be. _He walked in to the empty stadium. Each foot step echoed making a rather calming sound. Tidus hadn't realized how much he missed this place. When he came here it felt almost as if all of his troubles didn't matter any more.

Some thing caught his eye. There was some body standing at the other side opposite of Tidus of the stadium. There was no mistaking the yellow pants, and orange hair. The blitz star quickly ran over to his friend. "Wakka!"

"Hey! So, this is your Zanarkand, eh," Wakka asked turning to him. The blond nodded.

Tidus asked, "How'd you end up here?"

Wakka shrugged, "Don't know. We were fighting Sin and I thought we were all done for but I was knocked out. When I woke up I was here." He grinned, "I'm happy to see ya, man."

"Do you know where any of the others are?"

Wakka shook his head, "no, I havn't seen 'em."

Tidus let out a sigh, "Well let's get back to my house and we can come up with a plan or some thing." The two walked out of the stadium and started for the apartment.

* * *

What'd you think? Bad? Good? Do tell please, in your REVIEW!

Much luv,

Aalazzerath


	6. Dear Readers

Dear readers, ((Which there are few of))

I am very sorry for the lack of updates; I am also sorry to say that I will not be continuing this fanfiction. I will be rewriting A Different Quest, but unfortunately I live a very busy life and it will take some time. I have improved greatly on my writing skills so the rewritten version will be better, unless you like no detail and bad spelling and grammar.

There is more information on every thing on my profile, so you may check there to understand what is going on.


End file.
